


Icy Walls

by aquagirl1978



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagirl1978/pseuds/aquagirl1978
Summary: “No one deserves you,” he says sadly. “Least of all me.”Her heart shattered into a million pieces.No, no, no,the voice in her head screamed.
Relationships: Sevastian x MC
Kudos: 3





	Icy Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the middle of Sevastian's Season 5 Episode 12. Minor spoilers if you have not read that season/episode.

“No one deserves you,” he says sadly. “Least of all me.”

Her heart shattered into a million pieces. _No, no, no,_ the voice in her head screamed. 

She fought back a tear, struggling to find the words to say. “Why?” she asked, stepping back, pushing herself away from him.

Before he could answer, she held her hand up, stopping him. “Why do you keep saying that?” she implored, trying to find some sense of composure and hold back the imminent tears.

He hung his head, slightly embarrassed, a rarity for him. “Because it’s true?” he replied, more a question than an answer.

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s not true? Nor is it up to you to decide.” She replied sharply, her voice louder than what she wanted it to be. She struggled to quell the storm of emotions brewing in her belly. “You saved me! From Khath – twice! And the attack at the Winter Temple! I would be dead without you.” She spit the words out; her eyes are brimming with tears. “You have it all wrong. I don’t deserve you.” She turned around quickly to stare out the balcony; she did not want him to see her crying.

Almost immediately, he was behind her. She didn’t need to smell his clean, masculine scent, or feel his arms wrap around me, trying to soothe her shakiness to know that he was standing behind her. No, she felt him in their shared connection. But now when she reached out to him, he was shrouded in cold, hard ice. 

She felt his breath tickle her ear as he whispered to her, “I promised I would protect you. And I will. I will rid Lysende of my father. He won’t be able to hurt you anymore. Let the Council do with me what they want once I’m done.” His voice is calm, but cold.

She twisted free of his embrace, turning around to face him and shook her head. “Your father is manipulating you, twisting you. And you don’t even see it. And the Council? What are they going to do? Lock their future king in the dungeon?” She balled her hands into tight fists. “I’m not letting that happen a second time.”

He grabbed her by her shoulders, and stared at me, his eyes filled with confusion. And then his expression changed, as if a switch turned in his head. “You never thought of yourself as that, have you?” she asked gently, biting her lip.

“It’s impossible,” he says, dismissing me. “I’m a Prince of Winter, the Council would never agree to that,” he added, shaking his head as if he has resigned himself to this decision a long time ago.  
“Who says they get to make a decision as to who I marry?”

“The Queen cannot marry Winter, no. My family killed yours. Winter is filled with rot; everything they touch is poison.” His voice was now full of disdain and hatred. “What can I offer you? Your reputation would be tarnished; your rule would be meaningless before you even ascend the throne. Lysende deserves better. You deserve better…” He leaned against the wall, and slid down, making a seat on the floor. He buried his head in his hands. She didn’t need their connection to know that his icy walls were crumbling.

She sat on the floor facing him, tilting his head up so she could look into his silver eyes. Eyes that were now rimmed in a faint red. She tucked a stray lock of his hair behind his ear, hoping that this simple gesture might help calm him. “I wish you could see what I see. I see a man who is caring and supportive, with a heart made of gold. You know what you offer me?” She wiped a tear away from her eye. “You offer me kindness and safety, and more than anything, love. And that’s something no one else in Lysende can.” She leaned in closer to him, their foreheads touching, and whispered to him, “You are _my_ king.”

“And you are the fire that melts my ice,” he sighed, leaning his head closer, his lips meeting hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. He raked his hands in her hair, pulling her closer to him, their kiss growing deeper. She welcomed his hunger, opening her mouth inviting his tongue to explore her mouth. Her hands explored his chest through his open shirt. 

He pulled away, gazing into her eyes. “I need you right now, my love,” he murmured. He stood up and extended his hand to her. She placed her hand into his, and he helped her up off the floor. He guided her towards the bed, where they both crawled in. He pulled her tight to him, so tight as if he couldn’t bear to let go of her. Her back was to his chest, and she could feel him let out a shaky breath. 

She might have broken through his icy walls for now, but how long until he hides behind them again? Is this the calm before the inevitable, malevolent storm?


End file.
